


Perfect Angel (#23 Connection)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [217]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always been a connection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Angel (#23 Connection)

  
Robin swore she’d never medicate her child. That didn’t mean she wasn’t above medicating herself. She took the glass of wine from Charlie and watched as Jonah and Ian chatted quietly by the koi pond.

“Explain this to me Charlie. He’s been going nonstop since 5 am, his teachers want to test him for ADD, he just picked his first fight and sit him down next to Ian and he’s a perfect angel.”

Charlie shrugged. “Sorry, no idea. I remember the first time Ian held him, they just stared at each other like they knew each other.”

“Yeah, I remember.” Jonah waved his hands at Ian. “And then there’s _that_.”

When the school had told Jonah to pick a language to learn he had insisted on sign language because he overheard that Ian’s hearing was going. Something no one else in the family was aware of. And proving he could focus when he _wanted_ to his sign vocabulary nearly matched his spoken. He wasn’t going to risk not being able to talk to his Uncle Ian.

“I don’t suppose you two want to keep him?”

“No Robin.”

“Please.”

“He’ll calm down.”

“Before or after I kill him?”

Charlie just laughed.


End file.
